Southsea Pirates
The Southsea Pirates are a small criminal pirate organization located mainly in southern Kalimdor. They have been sighted as far south as the coast of the Tanari Desert, primarily in the Lost Rigger Cove. Made up of a combination of dark iron dwarves, goblins, humans, gnolls, and trolls, they operate as a criminal empire across the open ocean. Activities: Barrens: Prior to the Cataclysm the Southsea Freebooters under Baron Longshore held several camps along the shoreline of the Barrens just south of Ratchet, raiding the Cartel's merchant ships & fleeing back into hiding. On some occasions they would harass Alliance ships heading towards Northwatch or Theramore who passed within striking distance. Following the Cataclysm & the geopolitical upheaval that ensued, these camps were assaulted by Alliance forces from Northwatch and the pirates were forced to attack & occupy Fray Island, where Baron Longshore slew the island's Lord, Klannoc Macleod, in single combat. Later fights with Northwatch in attempts to reclaim their holdings along the coast resulted in Longshore's capture. Tanaris: Until Horde and Alliance intervention with intention of gaining Steamwheedle Cartel favor, the now-Port Town of Gadgetzan was blockaded and droves of citizens were stranded in the ruins made by the Cataclysm. Later, their bastion in Lost Rigger Cove was besieged by Goblin and Gnome forces. Thousand Needles: A small fleet of Pirates had entered the now-flooded Thousand Needles shortly after the Cataclysm. Taking refuge atop the high cliffs, cannons were aimed atop Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge to disastrous effect. Led by Tony Two-Tusk, three Captains under his command bombarded and attempted to board the speedbarge unsuccessfully---as a band of Adventurers slew Tony, then subsequently resurrected him for unknown reasons by means of sacrificing said Captains. Notable Pirates Cyrus Lane, The Pirate King Main Page: Cyrus Lane Cyrus Merchand Lane, otherwise known as The Pirate King, is the leader of the South Seas Confederacy and captain of his personal ship-of-the-line, Freedman's Vengeance. Little is known about Lane's early life, but what is known is that he came into prominence as a ship captain in his early thirties. It is said that Lane once served as a naval officer aboard Tirasian ships, but then led a mutiny that resulted in him acquiring a ship-of-the-line for his own use. From there, it is assumed that Lane garnered support from other like-minded pirates and mercenaries, laying the groundwork for the South Seas Maritime League, which was then later reorganized into the South Seas Confederacy. Andre Firebeard Out of the Southsea Pirates, you'll find few others as vile and as notorious at Andre Firebeard, who had committed terrible crimes against the goblins of Tanaris. The governing body of the Steamwheedle Port placed Security Chief Bilgewhizzle in charge of the operation to apprehend and bring Andre to justice. In turn, he posted bounty posters that attracted the attention of passing adventurers. After a siege on his enclave south of the port, Andre's men were slain and his head was delivered. Kregg Keelhaul Not to be confused with the notorious Captain Keelhaul of the Bloodsail Buccaneers, Kregg Keelhaul is one of the most dangerous pirates to ever live. Despite his small size, he is a very strong enemy who wields a claymore. He is a master of cleaving down his enemies, striking them with the utmost precision. Baron Longshore The Heedless one of the most rampant and violent pirate vessels in all of Kalimdor. While its crew were vulgar and moralless heathens they pale in comparison to their captain, Baron Longshore. Unlike the common foolish pirate, the Baron was a master strategist, utilizing tactics he learned during his Gilnean upbringings. After a lifetime of thievery and murder, going as far as to evade the Steamwheedle Cartel's efforts to stop him, he was captured by Theramore soldiers. Pirate Warbands Southsea Freebooters The Southsea Freebooters, a small fleet of goblin pirates, have no landward home — at least none that authorities have found — but are a common sight along the coast of the Barrens and in the free port of Ratchet. These scoundrels are just one of a number of pirates who roam the trade routes from Darkshore to Theramore in search of fortune and plunder. Confederacy of the South Seas Main Page: Confederacy of the South Seas The Confederacy of the South Seas, formally known as the South Seas Maritime League, is an expansionist faction that initially formed from groups of pirates, smugglers, mercenaries, and political radicals that banded together in the pursuit of establishing complete independence and sovereignty in the southern realms of the Eastern Kingdoms, with particular focus in the region of Stranglethorn Vale. The Confederacy once used to operate as a loose coalition of corsairs and sell-swords, but have in recent history centralized their means of governance and enacted new laws to solidify their holdings in the Vale and the surrounding waters. Furthermore, they've recently sought to legitimize their standing as a formal political state, going so far as to harass and invade the borderlands of the Alliance. Ever since the summer of 625 K.C., the Confederacy has been engaged in open hostilities with the Kingdom of Stormwind in a conflict known as the Pirate King's War, named after the leader of the Confederacy itself. Pirate King's War Main Page: Pirate King's War The''' Pirate King's War', also known as the '''War Against the Confederacy '''or the '''South Seas War', was a conflict that was fought between the Confederacy of the South Seas, the Kingdom of Stormwind, and their respective allies. The war is named after the leader of the Confederacy, Pirate King Cyrus Lane, who initiated hostilities when he marched upon Stormwind's lands in the province of Duskwood. However, even before the first formal battle between these two factions at the Duskwood-Stranglethorn border crossing, the Confederacy had been raiding and plundering in the King's realm for quite some time. The war is still currently ongoing, and is characterized by the Confederacy holding tenuous supremacy at sea and the Kingdom of Stormwind claiming victories in pitched battles. In addition, the government of Kul Tiras has sought to become involved in the conflict, considering the Pirate King to be a criminal to be pursued and tried under their shared jurisdiction. The Raid on Bridgeport Main Page: Raid on Bridgeport The R'aid on Bridgeport '(10 October 625 K.C.) was an unsuccessful attack carried out by the South Seas Confederacy on the Bridgeport, a port-city located within the Duchy of Westridge. It was assaulted by a squadron of Confederate ships that stormed the harbor of the city and then proceeded to bombard the town from a distance. The First Regiment, garrisoned in Westbrook Garrison, marched north quickly at the behest of the local garrison defending the city from attack. For three hours, the battle raged on until a relief force consisting of ships hailing from the County of Rustridge made their way south and engaged the Confederate squadron. Thereafter, a larger Confederate fleet sailed in to provide support as their remaining squadrons fled into open waters. The raid marked the first appearance by the South Seas Confederacy, who up until that point had been operation as a loose union of pirates, smugglers, and mercenaries known as the South Seas Maritime League. The assault was meant to weaken the resolve of the Duchy and the Kingdom as a whole, in preparation for the Confederacy's incursion into Duskwood. This invasion of the Crown's lands marked the beginning of the the war. The Battle of Southpass Main Page: Battle of Southpass The Battle of Southpass Bridge (8 November 625 K.C.) was the first formal confrontation between the Royal Army and the mercenary armies of the South Seas Confederacy.The battle took place on Southpass Bridge, the formal border crossing between the provinces of Duskwood and the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. The battle was characterized by a much smaller, but well trained royal force fending off against an army twice the size of their own. While the Royal Army troops, composed primarily of the First Regiment of Westridge, held off against the Confederacy for roughly two hours, the Confederacy managed to claim a costly victory over the Royal Army. This marked the beginning of the Pirate King's campaign in the southern most lands of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Battle of Raven Meadow Main Page: Battle of Raven Meadow The Battle of Raven Meadow '(20 November 625 K.C.) marked the second major engagement between the forces of the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Confederacy of the South Seas. The battle took place on the outskirts of the town of Darkshire in the province of Duskwood. Compared to the preceding engagement at Southpass, Raven Meadow featured relatively large armies fighting in pitched battle over the course of the day. Both sides took heavy casualties, but the defense of Darkshire was achieved and many consider the confrontation a draw in a tactical sense, but a strategic victory for Stormwind. The Battle of the White Coast ''Main Page: Battle of the White Coast The '''Battle of the White Coast (3 December 625 K.C.) was a naval engagement fought between the Royal Navy and the pirates and corsairs of the Confederacy of the South Seas, during the Pirate King's War. The battle marked the first naval clash between these two factions. The Stormwind Admiralty greatly underestimated the skill and ability of the Confederacy's navy, and thus only sent a minimal force to patrol the western coasts of Westfall. Through a mix of surprise and superior numbers, the Confederacy was able to secure a decisive victory against the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Battle of Greyhampton Main Page: The Battle of Greyhampton The Battle of Greyhampton '(22 December 625 K.C.) marked the next phase of the Pirate King's War, a conflict waged between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy. The battle took place near a coastal town known as Greyhampton, situated in the south-west of Westfall. After a failed invasion of Duskwood, the Confederacy turned their attention to the incredibly volatile region of Westfall in the hopes of garnering support from the disillusioned populace and using the vast coasts as a viable means of supporting a land campaign in the realm. A hastily erected defense, spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge, attempted to hold off the landing forces. However, by the end of the day, the landing beach was claimed and the Confederacy were able to establish a firm foothold on the coast. Local militia hailing from Greyhampton itself betrayed the Crown, encircling royalist forces and forcing the remaining forces still loyal to Stormwind to flee in a mass rout. The Raid on Blackport ''Main Page: Raid on Blackport The R'''aid on Blackport (29 December 625 K.C.) was an attack launched by the Kingdom of Stormwind on the South Seas Confederacy, as part of the Pirate King's War. The raid was spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge, with its primary goal being the destruction of valuable infrastructure and supplies located in the town of Blackport itself, along with an attack on the naval yards and dry docks located there. The raid was orchestrated by Sergeant Edrington Grunwald and his superiors officers within regimental command. The assault commenced at nightfall, using the cover of darkness to surprise the Confederate garrison stationed there. By the early hours of the morning, the raid resulted in a decisive victory for the Crown. Grain silos, barracks, naval yards, and foundries were all set ablaze, along with the destruction of some ships located at port. Furthermore, invaluable information concerning the Confederacy, their armies, navies, and territory was discovered during the attack. Battle of Fenwick Fields Main Page: Battle of Fenwick Fields The B'attle of Fenwick Fields '(5 January 626 K.C.) took place near the northeastern borderlands of Westfall near the small farming town of Fenwick between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy. The battle marked the beginning of the major Confederate offensive that had been planned since the beginning of the invasion of Westfall back in late 625 K.C. A large portion of the Confederate army was caught outside of Fenwick, having ransacked and pillaged the township for supplies and valuables. A royalist force spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge met the Confederate vanguard on the field and were able to secure a decisive victory for Stormwind. This victory, however, only slowed down a portion of the Confederate army. The remaining forces still continued to press on towards the border at Westfall in Elwynn. Still, it bought the Stormwind Army much needed time to marshal its forces for the inevitable confrontation at the border bridges crossing the Nazferiti River. The Battle of Westbrook The B'attle of Westbrook '(9 January 626 K.C.) was an engagement fought between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy that took place near the border crossing between the provinces of Westfall and Elwynn . Over the course of the day, both armies clashed and pushed each other across the border multiple times, culminating in a final confrontation on the main border bridge crossing over the Nazferiti River. It was here that the Pirate King of the Confederacy, Cyrus Lane, was supposedly slain in combat by Knight-Lieutenant Alison Clement of the First Regiment of Westridge. Thereafter, the royalist forces pushed the confederate army back across the border towards Westfall. By evening, the Confederates fled the field and boarded ships waiting for them on the coast. Stormwind's victory here marked the end of the Confederacy's offensive campaign in the King's realms. Although small-scale land and maritime raids would persist in southern Westfall and Duskwood, the Confederacy was to remain on the defensive for a period of time during the war. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Organizations Category:Piracy Category:Southsea Pirates Category:Organizations Category:Great Sea Category:War Criminals Category:Confederacy of the South Seas